my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyra
Kyra is a Draconian Pony from Darastrix, and a major supporter to the Crystal Gems. He somehow not only ended up on Earth, but defeated three of the four members of The Diamond Authority, and tried to get to Homeworld on the belief that the Osicone will destroy it. He was brought back to Equus soon afterwards, and he returned home. He currently is the ruler of Darastrix. Physical Appearance Although he's about as tall as Pearl, making him taller than most ponies, he's considered a runt when compared to his own kind. He has silver white fur with a green mohawk mane going down his neck. He has a long tail, ending in a sharp point, and his eyes are pink. His hooves are cloven, with the exception of his front left leg, which is furless and has a deep cut from his fight with the Diamonds. During Season 2, Kyra wore a bracelet with a Crystal Rose on it as a memuoir to Rose Quartz. However, on his return in Season 4, he had removed it. Personality Upon his debut, Kyra is shown to be a level-headed, full supporter to Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems for their fight for Earth, even going as far as to consider Rose Quartz a saint. He even came up with his own signature "prayer" to her, moving his front hooves in a star shape, clapping them together, and giving his praises to her. It's unclear where this originated from. While he praises the Crystal Gems, he had shown a disliking towards the Diamonds, but mainly this was because they refused to listen to him and his warnings of the Osicone. He only supported the Gems' mission to go back to Homeworld because he thought they will fight the Diamonds again, just to find the exact opposite reason. On his return in Season 4, he had become more humble, and is reveled he is unwilling to have others involved in his own personal problems, evident during his fight with Porath. History Kyra was once a Draconian that lived in Darastrix, though during his life he eventually found out about the legend of the Osicone when the Gems took him to Homeworld, and he tried in absolute vain to convince The Diamond Authority to change their ways so the Osicone wouldn't come. They flat out ignore him however, and this drove him to challenge the Diamonds to a duel. He only fought three of the four Diamonds, Yellow Diamond not showing up believing he wasn't worth her time despite him winning. It's unclear however where the belief of Rose Quartz came from, nor how he ended up on Earth in the first place. Season 2 Kyra appeared in the Strawberry Battlefield one day, discovering the Crystal Gems taking items from the area. Believing they were stealing, he followed them back to the Crystal Temple, but once he found out about Rose Quartz, he quickly changed his mind and apologized, showing his respect in his personal prayer to Rose. Soon after he decided to stay and joined the Crystal Gems, namely after he found out about their mission to Homeworld, though didn't involve himself in the project of the Galactic Ray, not wanting to get in the way. When they left without him however, Kyra confronted Discord and convinced him to make a portal for him to go, bringing up how brutal they are and how his friend Fluttershy was in deeper danger. He reappeared during the duel between Jasper and Rupee, immediately attacking Yellow Diamond. He cut the duel short himself by poofing and killed Rupee, and continued his assault on Yellow Diamond, only to be stopped by the Crystal Gems and Mane Six. He tried to get their help, but found out they weren't there to hunt the diamonds, but in fact the exact opposite of his goal. He even went as far as to state that Rose wouldn't want them alive, to which Pearl angrily responded that he never met them, and cut into his scarred leg, forcing him to leave. He was found by Garnet later and explained his true intentions to her, remaining in the shallow cave as the Osicone made its appearance. Afterwards, he was brought to Blue Diamond City, believing he was being called for execusion, but instead he was banished from Homeworld, though was given an apology by Blue Diamond for not believing him. He made a reappearance in the episode "Knight in the Dragon's Lair", appearing within Neippon to talk to Lord Akira, in hope he will help him with Porath in Darastrix, though not getting much luck. He himself confronted Porath sometime later, and challenged him to a Dragonclaw Duel, but not until after it was made him realizing he was followed by the Gems and ponies, and he insisted that they not get involved. He tried to fight Porath, but was interrupted by Amethyst, making him lose the fight. He tried to convince her to not fight Porath, but found that it was impossible, and had to just let her. He became the leader soon after Porath's defeat. He reappeared again in the episode "Prey For the Beasts". He went to the Crystal Temple, hoping to find the others in helping him solve the mystery behind an early winter, learning about Bismuth upon arrival. He brought them to Neippon and helped their involvement with the Giant Bird and Starlight Glimmer. Trivia *The original idea for Kyra during production make Kyra an antagonist, his personality similar to that of Thunderclap from The Good Dinosaur. This idea was later on scrapped for a more anti-hero role. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Draconians Category:Original Characters Category:Males